1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle warning systems and indicators. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a rearwardly facing warning system for motorist to indicate a condition of coasting, particularly at high speeds and in congested areas. Coasting is defined as neither depressing the accelerator pedal nor applying the brakes to change speed, which is currently an unregulated and unsignaled change in vehicle condition that creates hazards for nearby motorists.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traffic accidents, and in particular rear end collisions, are a common occurrence in today's busy roadways. This is particularly true along high speed roads, highways and freeways in congested regions. The ability of a driver to observe a change in momentum of a car or line of cars in front of the user's own, realize an impending collision and react accordingly requires quick reflexes and timing. Traditional brake light warning systems provide a notice of deceleration caused by application of the brake pedal only, and not an indication of any further vehicle state. The vehicle may be accelerating, cruising or coasting without any notice to outside drivers, which requires the user to anticipate and compensate for changes in momentum based on visual reference and depth perception. Those with an understanding of vehicle dynamics may be more inclined to provide adequate spacing in the event of such occurrences, while others may react based on instinct. Deceleration warning is only provided when the user depresses the brake pedal, which may be too late for those drivers providing little room to react and who did not realize the traffic is in a coasting state or decelerating without braking. Situations like these lead to collisions or near collisions on a daily basis.
Compounding the issue of inadequate warning systems, motorists are very distracted in today's driving world. In-car peripherals, handheld devices and a multi-tasking while driving take attention away from the current task at hand, which is safety navigating a vehicle in the presence of other drivers and roadway obstacles. Drivers are often distracted to the point they are not paying attention to roadway conditions or changes in vehicle speed further down the road from the immediate vehicle in front of their vehicle. This leaves very little time to react, and an impaired ability to compensate for any rapid deceleration.
The sheer size of vehicles and variety thereof also presents a similar problem, as vision beyond the immediate car in front of a driver may not be available if blocked by a large or oversized vehicle. Along a congested highway, wherein a line of motorists are sometime traveling at a high rate of speed at relatively close proximity to one another compared to their velocity and stopping ability, a driver is required to look an adequate distance in front of the vehicle immediately ahead of their vehicle to anticipate changes in traffic flow. Vehicle size, driver distraction and roadway congestion are all factors that contribute to a high frequency of traffic collisions between motorists, particularly in high speed situations and in highly populated areas.
Brake warning lights are mandatory systems on a vehicle, and provide an indication to motorists in the rear of the vehicle of a depression of the brake pedal and an impending deceleration. This provides a motorist with the ability to anticipate a vehicle reducing its speed based on application of the brakes, but not if the driver is coasting or between application of accelerator and brake pedal. No preemptive warning system is currently available that alerts drivers that traffic is not maintaining speed or is coasting in anticipation of a braking event. Lapses in concentration can result in being unaware of this subtle change in forward momentum until full application of the brakes is warranted, which places the driver at risk for colliding with forward vehicles, and likewise being crashed into from behind from motorists not expecting such a drastic change in momentum. The ability to anticipate a change in momentum and to provide notice and transition from constant momentum to a deceleration is needed to improve roadway safety and reduce traffic collisions. Unannounced transitions in momentum are noted only be the brake lights, changes in the vehicle suspension and a rapid approach to the rear of the forward vehicle. If forewarned of a possible change in speed, drivers can take the necessary precautions to coast or apply the brakes earlier in a situation, reducing the changes of a collision.
Several devices have been described in the prior art for notifying and warning motorists of a vehicle momentum state, including coasting and the use of driver assistants such as cruise control. These devices lack a rear facing light that illuminates when the vehicle is in a coasting state and one that is colored different from standard red brake lights. The present invention contemplates integration of the coasting warning lights or optionally placing a light along the rear of the vehicle to warn other motorists. The lights are ideally suited for highway driving and in regions of high congestions, where closely followed traffic and high speeds result in a requirement for heightened awareness of a vehicle's momentum state.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,077,549 to Corliss describes a vehicle warning light system that employs sensors associated with the brake and accelerator pedals to create a warning system along the front and rear of a motor vehicle, indicating a variety of different events and combinations of accelerator and brake pedal depression. Changes in vehicle momentum are captured through a visual or other communication system, allowing improved response time for following vehicles. While this patent describes a device similar to the present invention, little attention is given to the structure of the lights in combination with standard lights, particularly their color and placement so as not to confuse or interfere with standard vehicle lights. Further, the Corliss patent requires front and rear lights to warn motorists, whereas the present invention describes a system that only incorporates a rear-facing warning light and a system for monitoring the state of the brake and accelerator pedals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,706 to Francis describes a similar invention wherein a rear end collision warning system provides a warning light to nearby motorist as to a change in vehicle state, particularly when the user transitions from the accelerator to the brake pedal. When both are released, a transition warning light is illuminated to provide warning to motorists in the rear. The warning light comprises a rear facing flasher device, as opposed to a solid lamp or indicator. The system provides the warning only when the vehicle is in a drivable state, the brake pedal is not depressed, the accelerator is not depressed, and finally when the cruise control is not active. This system provides an actively flashing lamp to following motorists, which can be distracting and take away from the intended purpose of the present invention. This device would induce a panic and unnecessary braking from motorists, which may exacerbate the rear end collision problem along congested and high speed roadways.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,808 Nejdl describes a kit for a motor vehicle for indicating utilization of cruise control. The device comprises a light with a warning message that illuminates when cruise control is engaged, warning nearby motorists of the vehicle's constant velocity. U.S. Pat. No. 6,335,681 to Ontiveros describes a cruise control warning system similar to the Nejdl patent, wherein a visual warning system is provided for nearby motorists, mounted on the vehicle and indicating both the use of the cruise control and the chosen speed. A voice chip is also provided to alert the operator of the vehicle of the set cruise control speed to prevent speeding. These devices provide notice to motorists that a vehicle is utilizing cruise control. While they are adapted to suit their respective requirements and fulfill a role, the use of cruise control does not guarantee a vehicle is not accelerating or decelerating. Current vehicles provide control of the cruise control to the extent a driver may update speed based on acceleration or deceleration requests. When decelerating, the vehicle may be placed into a coasting position, which places motorists behind the current vehicles at risk. The use of sign indicating cruise control would then be misleading and result in a motorist assuming the vehicle is operating at a constant momentum when it may in fact be changing to suit the given driver's input.
The present invention provides a motorist with a means to indicate changes in momentum based on driver brake pedal and accelerator pedal input, and one that does not overly distract other motorist or prompt other motorist to react in a way to worsen a situation, i.e. depressing their brakes abruptly when not required. The device is suited for highway and freeway speeds and in congested areas, where vehicles are traveling in close proximity. The amount of rear end collisions and multicar accidents in these driving conditions necessitates a device of this type to fulfill a clear need in the art. It substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need for an improved vehicle visual warning device. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.